Body, Heart and Soul
by Jene Miles
Summary: Syaoran is a heartless beast and Sakura must help him love again in order to heal him. Loads of romance and action ahead!


TITLE: Body, Heart and Soul  
  
AUTHOR: Murasaki  
  
CONTACT: shikubu@hotmail.com  
  
URL: http://www.two-flower.net/~life  
  
DISCLAIMER: CardCaptor Sakura is Copyright, CLAMP, Kodansha, etc. Mitsuhato- san, however, belongs to me.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the second of my CCS fan fics. It's an S&S. It might even turn into a song-fic. The story wasn't exactly how I'd like it to turn out but it's had a big twisted change but I hope you all like it. You may have noticed that it resembles "Beauty and the Beast" and Azkaban from "Harry Potter"- I do not know how that happened- but it's quite different actually. There are some minor "lemony" scenes coming up later, but nothing too explicit. And also some slight swearing-not much at all. And don't say you want any more.   
  
STORY NOTES:  
  
"...." talking  
  
'....' thoughts  
  
+....+ song  
  
"Sakura, dear, please fetch me some fresh water from the stream," a voice said.  
  
"Of course, Mitsuhato-san," Sakura replied. She stood onto her feet by the old woman's bedside.  
  
Mrs Mitsuhato was the old but kind-hearted guardian of Sakura. Sakura's family had been killed by an evil sorcerer and she was there to take care of Sakura. Recently she had caught a mysterious and terminal disease. From that time forward, Sakura had been by her side, day and night.  
  
"Don't be too long dear. The weather's harsh today," Mrs Mitsuhato said as Sakura was gathering her coat and bucket. "Take care!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
Sakura walked out of the small house. "Hmm... The quickest way would be to go through the Diamond Pass but that's pretty steep. Still... the river's just behind it."  
  
She continued walking. By now, the sky was looking a blotchy grey. Sakura looked up. 'Kami, I hope it won't rain.'  
  
She was now halfway through Diamond Pass. Night seemed to have fallen. Tall thin trees hovered over her. Insects scattered everywhere and owls hooted. It was all too haunting.  
  
Sakura sighed with relief when she finally noticed the flowing stream. She bent down by the bank and filled her bucket with cool fresh spring water.  
  
'Now, time to head back.' Sakura looked up at the sky again. 'Is it safe though? If I run maybe I can make it." But suddenly as she started jogging, showers of rain poured from the sky. 'Damn it!'  
  
It was clearly impossible for Sakura to run home in this weather. 'So much for fresh water,' she thought, looking down at her bucket. 'Now I have to find shelter.'  
  
Sakura saw a nearby cave. This would be her retreat.  
  
Drenched, Sakura entered the dark and hollow cave. She settle in, sitting by the edge waiting for the torrential rain to stop.  
  
"Wonder what Mitsuhato-san is thinking about now. Hope she isn't worried," Sakura said out loud sighing.  
  
Thunder thrashed the sky sending Sakura into fright. She was scared of violent storms like this.  
  
Sakura moved over away from the storm, deeper into the darkness of the cave. She seemed a bit curious to find what was inside.   
  
Her curiosity led her into the depths of mystery. Bats flew past her hastily making her jump. 'How long is this cave anyway?'  
  
Sakura paused, abruptly.  
  
Two bloodshot eyes appeared before her very own.  
  
Sakura horrified stuttered, "Wh-who's there?"  
  
The figure stepped forward from the shadows.  
  
Sakura gasped. The sight of the figure was indescribable. It had messy brown haid, hair all over its body, torn clothes and its eyes ... its eyes were deadly and haunting, creating a fixed image inside Sakura's mind. It couldn't possible be human, yet it looked a lot like one.  
  
Sakura stepped backward, stumbling over a rock. She started panicking when the figure moved forward again.   
  
"What are you doing here?" the creature demanded.  
  
Sakura stammered, "There's-there's a storm outside and-and th-this was the closest place for shelter. Wh-why are you here? Don't you have a-a home?"  
  
The creature seemed outraged by her question. "Why am I here? How can I even have a home when I cease to exist on this wasted land?" The figure pushed her roughly making her fall backwards onto the ground again.  
  
It bent downwards dangerously close to Sakura's face. Sakura could see the hatred and fury in its eyes glaring at her. "Leave. Now!"   
  
Scared and thoughtless of her actions, Sakura quickly stood up turned and ran as fast as she could out of the cave, through Diamond Pass back to her house.   
  
Mrs Mitsuhato was waiting anxiously for Sakura to return home.  
  
Sakura burst through the door, drenched in water. Her dress and coat was torn badly.  
  
"Sakura-chan, my child, what on Chikyuu happened to you?"  
  
Sakura gave a watery smiled. "Just the rain, Mitsuhato-san, just the rain. Gomen ne, the bucket's empty."  
  
"Daijobu, daijobu, Sakura. Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
Throughout the night it rained heavily. Sakura lay in her bed wide awake, still thinking about the day's incident.  
  
'Who is that-that ... thing? Why is it so cold and harsh? I have to find out, I have to know who it is... I have ... to....' Sakura drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The next day, Sakura set out for the mysterious cave again. The beast approached her. "What are you doing here again?" the creature asked disgusted by her presence.  
  
"I want you to answer some questions."  
  
"Haven't I told you before? I'm meaningless. There is no value of my existence in this world!"  
  
"That's just the point. Why are you meaningless? Why is there no value to your existence?"  
  
"Please leave otherwise I will show no mercy to you."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Sakura said firmly, keeping her ground.  
  
"I said leave, damn you!" The creature bellowed, punching her in the face. He stepped back in fury.  
  
"I am staying right here until you answer my questions!" Sakura retorted with determination, rubbing her face angrily. "Why the hell do you push people away?"  
  
Watching the creature grow silent, Sakura softened. "Please, you need help. Let me help-"  
  
"Silence! I don't need your pathetic pity!" The creature roared.  
  
Sakura grew silent again, bunching her hand into a fist. "Would you at least tell me ... your name?" she asked softly.  
  
The creature turned away. "My name... Li. Li Syaoran," the creature answered.  
  
"I- I see." Sakura kept quiet for a moment. "W-well, I'm Kinomoto Sakura. I live nearby."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"W-would you tell me something about yourself?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran looked at her. "Aren't you meant to be running away again? Aren't I some ugly beast? Aren't you scared of me?"  
  
"No, no and no."  
  
Syaoran sat down. "You're not what I expected."  
  
"Well neither are you. You're somewhat... unique."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Tell me, why are you isolating yourself from this world? And before you say or do anything, I want to know why, that's all."  
  
Syaoran heaved a deep sigh. "When I was young, I lived in a family of very powerful sorcerers. One day we were overpowered by a witch. I was the strongest of my clan, but the enchantress turned me into a pathetic weakling, losing all my powers, family. She took everything positive in my life, even my emotions. All the time I feel negative. Look at me now, I've been away from civilization so long, that I've turned into a hairy beast. I am nothing and the world is better off without me."  
  
Sakura gasped. "Did you say 'witch'?"  
  
Syaoran glanced at Sakura. "Hai, I did." He frowned. "Why?"  
  
Sakura covered her mouth in shock. "My family was also killed by a powerful sorcerer, I'm not sure if she's a witch though but my story is similar to yours. Except I haven't lost any powers. I managed to escape and Mitsuhato- san saved me."  
  
Syaoran growled. "The bitch of a witch must still be alive then. She's the one who turned me into a beast."  
  
"You still look more human than beast, though."  
  
"Yes, well, I am under an extremely powerful spell. I must feel the strongest emotion in order to break the spell but how can I feel it, when I don't even know how to feel it. And when I do, I am determined to kill the enchantress."  
  
"I see. Well, what emotion is it?"  
  
Syaoran gritted his teeth in anger. "It is love. Filthy, disgusting and repulsive love. I don't even know what it is anymore. Who'd give a damn whether I'd return to my true form?"  
  
Sakura looked at him. "I would," she said softly.  
  
Syaoran scoffed. "What do you know? All your people do is have pity on me, make fun of me or run away in horror."  
  
Sakura gazed at Syaoran. "You must see that not all of us are cruel and cold. I'm a sorcerer myself, you know. Things could change for you.  
  
Syaoran looked back at her. "You'd heal me?"  
  
Sakura shrugged. "I can always try."  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran grew angry. "I demand you to leave me at once and never return to this fortress again. I don't need your help!"  
  
Sakura was speechless. 'It's like whenever I offer my help to him, he hits the roof!'  
  
"Why don't you listen, pal? I am staying right here for as long as I wish to and you know what? You can't stop me! You need help. I can see straight through you and I WILL help you, regardless of whatever you think, understand?" Sakura took a deep breath and glared at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran was taken aback. Flabbergasted he said nothing.  
  
Sakura's firm look relaxed into a warm smile. "Good. That's settle then. Now let's see that painful looking cut you've got there," she said pointing at the blood dripping from his waist."  
  
"Leave me be."  
  
"Hai, I'll leave you be-for the moment. I just have to find some ointment and a rag." Sakura rummaged through her bag.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to me?" Syaoran said as Sakura bent down dabbing his wound with liquid. Syaoran cringed when he felt the sudden stab of pain.  
  
"Careful. It will hurt a bit."  
  
Syaoran groaned. "Why ... why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I want to help you return to your true self. Because I want to be your friend."  
  
Syaoran was stunned. "Friend? I have none."  
  
"Well now you do."  
  
"I- I don't understand."  
  
"Friendship is a strong bond between two people who know each other well and like each other which could lead to a - ... well relationship. Thus, love would come between them." She wrapped some material over Syaoran's wound.  
  
"Though, there is family love as well. Connections with relatives, sister, brother ... It's all within the family."  
  
Syaoran snarled. "What is the meaning of all this ... love?"  
  
Sakura stared, "Have you even forgotten everything about the positive emotions?"  
  
"Yes, they're all wiped out of my mind. Anything positive." He sighed.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, answering your question, love is a deep-seated affection and a liking to make love is sharing a bond with the other in a time of lust and passion. Love is more powerful than you think.  
  
"There you go!" Sakura tapped Syaoran's bandaged wound gently.  
  
Syaoran gave a harsh growl. "You might as well leave, I will die here eventually."  
  
"But see, the point is, there's no point of my living on this planet either. I could just lay here to rest and die and no one would care except Mitsuhato-san but she would die eventually too. It won't be long now..." Sakura frowned at her ugly words. "We'll all fade away..."  
  
"You have a magical lineage, why not use it?"  
  
Sakura scoffed. "Huh. Yeah, turn people into frogs? Besides. Tomoeda is so isolated. There is no point doing anything but I only have one goal now. To help you return to a human form and to do that I must show you how to love again..." Sakura whispered. She stood up, gathered her belongings and left the fortress, leaving Syaoran in a very frustrated state. "I'll be back..."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
I know, I know, there isn't much of S&S but I need to get a bit of an inspiration after this chapter. I do not know what cliff-hanger to put in! Please review and give me some ideas! I'd really, really appreciate it!  
  
Hope you had a fantastic Christmas!  
  
27/12/01- I got some reviews so that's really good! Thank you everyone! Sorry about the HTML, that was really bad, I'm using Microsoft Word now, so hopefully it's better. 


End file.
